Big Brother
by Candyroll
Summary: [Sequel dari Little Brother] AU - Taufan sudah tak masalah lagi. Toh, dia pernah kehilangan. / ONESHOT / Mengandung kata-kata kasar / Mind to RnR?


**Big Brother**

November 10, 2015

_By Candyroll, Characters by Monsta_

* * *

Bukannya Taufan hendak menyalahkan Api atas kematiannya. Tentu saja tidak. Akan tetapi, belakang ini ia menyadari sesuatu. Kenyataan bahwa Halilintar, sang kakak tertua, berubah semenjak meninggalnya Api adalah benar adanya.

Setiap hari, setiap hembusan nafasnya keluar, Taufan tahu pasti ada saatnya ketika Halilintar pulang sekolah dan langsung meminta uang ke orangtua mereka. Memang hal itu maklum. Namun adakah yang hampir setiap hari meminta uang dengan nominal lebih dari dua ratus ribu? Tidak ada sepertinya, kecuali Halilintar.

Orangtua mereka bukanlah orang miskin, tidak juga kaya. Penghasilan selalu cukup, tidak jarang justru berlebih. Ia juga tahu bahwa orangtua mereka berusaha keras untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhan ia dan Halilintar.

Sayangnya, ketika iris safirnya melirik Halilintar yang sedang berkutat seru dengan s_martphone t_erbaru miliknya, ia tahu bahwa sang kakak tidak pernah perduli lagi tentang keluarganya. Bahkan setelah ayah mereka membelikannya benda kotak seharga lebih dari empat juta dari uang tabungan ayah sendiri, ia sadar tentang sifat apatis kakaknya.

Sekarang, disaat dirinya terbaring lemah karena sakit seraya memeluk selimut, apakah sang kakak akan datang ke kamarnya untuk sekedar menjenguk?

Tentu saja, Halilintar pasti datang.

"Oh, ini dia bocah kemaren sore yang berlagak kayak pahlawan," sang empunya iris rubi berujar.

Ia tidak boleh senang hanya karena Halilintar datang.

"Bawel," Taufan menjawab singkat.

_Dan inilah saatnya._

"HAHAHAHA. Mampus, kenapa gak langsung mati aja kayak si Api?" balas Halilintar sebelum keluar kamar.

Sudah, itu saja. Sebuah ejekan khas yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan tawa setan. Tidak ada ucapan yang lebih baik. Tidak ada buah. Parahnya lagi, Halilintar yang baru saja pulang sekolah malah menyisakan aroma keringat menjijikkan di kamarnya.

Taufan meremas kausnya sendiri. Nafasnya sesak. Selimut yang ada segera dipakai untuk menutupi seluruh badan. Perlahan-lahan, bulir bening mengalir melewati pipinya. Bukannya ia adalah pemuda yang cengeng, melainkan ia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin sampai melewati batasannya sendiri. Kemudian berujung dengan dirinya yang tak mampu melakukan apa-apa.

Tangisannya makin menjadi-jadi walaupun tidak bersuara.

_Dimana kakakku?_

* * *

Di saat orangtua tidak sedang berada di rumah, di detik itu pula Taufan tahu bahwa ia akan segera melewati masa-masa yang menyayat kewarasannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Pagi hari, jam enam lewat sepuluh menit. Dengan rumah yang rapi namun tidak tersedia sarapan karena sang ibu sakit parah dan ayah tentu harus merawatnya di rumah sakit.

"Sialan. Gak ada makanan apa?" Halilintar menendang meja makan yang berada tepat di depannya.

Taufan terdiam. Enggan menjawab.

"Ibu goblok. Gak bisa ngerjain kewajibannya dengan bener. Kalau gak mau masak, ya siapin uang buat beli makanan di luar. Punya otak kenapa gak dipake?" kata-kata kasar itu terlontar manis dari mulut Halilintar.

Rasanya ada sebuah belati tertancap di jantung Taufan. "Diem aja apa gak bisa? Nanti kalau ibu udah sembuh, dia juga bakal masak buat kita lagi kok," balas Taufan semampunya.

"Oh," iris rubi melirik tajam. "Mau ngadu ke ayah nih?"

Taufan melihatnya. Tangan Halilintar yang terangkat sebelum menampar Taufan kasar sampai dirinya terjungkal dan jatuh dari kursi. Pipinya terasa panas, namun darahnya yang mengalir dalam hatinya lebih panas suhunya karena sudah dibuat mendidih sedari-tadi.

"Sana kalau mau ngadu. Aku gak takut sama ayah lembek gitu."

_Sakit._

Halilintar pergi ke kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan Taufan yang menahan air matanya—lebih tepatnya amarah.

_Kakak yang selalu melindungiku, dimana?_

* * *

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Beberapa menit setelah Halilintar meminta paksa uang sebesar tiga juta dari sang ibu, sebuah panggilan telepon datang dari nomor tak dikenal.

Dan ketika panggilan itu diangkat, Taufan tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

"_Halilintar kecelakan. Dia tertabrak mobil dan jadi korban tabrak lari. Sekarang sedang menuju rumah sakit xxx."_

_Senang_. Sedih. Panik. Kaget.

_Kakakku yang baik hati mau pergi kemana?_

* * *

Dilihatnya Halilintar tengah menatap lemah ke arah dirinya dan kedua orangtuanya. Tangan kekar itu kini dibalut perban dengan sebuah infus terpasang di punggung tangannya. Kepala dengan rambut cokelat itu kini dibalut perban, dilengkapi sebuah noda merah disana. Dan jangan lupakan EKG, sebuah alat penunjuk detak jantung, yang turut andil dalam menghias ruangan sang kakak.

Sejurus kemudian, orangtuanya mendekati Halilintar. Sang ibu menangis. Dan sang ayah menahan kesedihannya. Tersisalah Taufan sendiri dengan perdebatan panjang dalam benaknya.

'_Apa kalian gak tahu kalau Halilintar cuma memanfaatkan kalian? Kalian pasti tahu! Lalu kenapa kalian masih peduli padanya?! Kenapa?!' _Taufan terdiam sejenak, bergelut dalam batinnya.

Ragu-ragu, ia mendekati sang kakak.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengumpulkan segenap mental.

_Memangnya cuma kakak yang bisa?_

"HAHAHAHA!" Sebuah tawa keluar disertai air mata. "KENAPA CUMA TIDURAN DI SANA? KENAPA GAK NGEDUMEL TENTANG ORANGTUA YANG MENURUTMU GAK BISA NGAPA-NGAPAIN?!"

Kedua orangtuanya menatap dirinya marah, apalagi sang ibu. Seolah tidak ikhlas atas ucapan Taufan barusan. Tetapi ia sudah tidak tahan, biarlah orangtuanya mengutuknya. Biarlah. Memangnya Taufan peduli?

"KENAPA CUMA DIEM? GAK MAU MUKUL LAGI? NYIKSA LAGI? GAK MAU BIKIN AKU MAKIN GILA?"

Halilintar membelalakkan matanya. Begitu pula orangtuanya yang sudah panik sejadi-jadinya melihat respon abnormal Halilintar.

Dan sekarang, Taufan akan mengucapkan kalimat terakhir—meski ia tidak ingin. Meski ia rasa tak mampu mengatakannya. Sebuah kalimat yang sangat menyakitkan. Sebuah kalimat yang mungkin akan menjadi penutup kewarasannya.

Karena ini adalah yang terakhir.

"KENAPA GAK MATI AJA KAYAK SI API?!"

Monitor jantung yang ada kemudian menunjukkan garis lurus.

_Akankah kakakku kembali?_

* * *

A/N : Sebagian besar ff ini terdiri dari pengalamanku. Hehe. Btw aku baru nemu ff ini di folder lamaku, makanya tanggal di awal cerita itu tahun 2015 haha. Aku ga edit isi ff ini sama sekali meski aku tau banyak salah dan typo dan kalimat yang ga enak dibaca. Aku cuma pengen ff ini jadi pembanding buat tulisan-tulisanku selanjutnya.

Tapi kalau para pembaca mau memberikan kritik atas ff ini, aku persilakan dengan senang hati. _Flame_ juga boleh kok.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


End file.
